


Bleak

by Selah



Series: Gensou [34]
Category: Jrock, Kagrra, Plastic Tree
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: It was going to be the breaking of the one good thing left in his life. Was it so odd for him to turn back to the last truly good thing he'd had?





	

**Author's Note:**

> [timestamp: fall 2009]  
> In the original RP, Kou was Uruha of the GazettE, but as RP stories have continued to unfold and evolve, he's morphed into something of more like an OC lost to the past.

Rolling over, Ryuutarou stared up at the ceiling without actually seeing it, trying to talk himself into getting out of bed. The world wasn’t going to stop turning, neither time nor his obligations were going to stop and wait while he suffered through a nervous breakdown of his own. That wasn’t how life worked. And yet knowing that didn’t make getting out of bed any easier.

A soft huff of noise was followed by a wiggling fur ball pushing her way under the blankets, a warm body snuggling up to his own. It seemed like a strange way of trying to get him out of bed, unless that hadn’t been Gucci’s intention. As quickly as she had snuggled up to him, he couldn’t help thinking it wasn’t.

“I had a feeling she wasn’t going to actually get you up.”

Ryuutarou flinched as he startled awake, surprised that he had fallen back to sleep so easily. The last few days must have worn on him more than he had realized.

“I already called Tadashi-san to explain that you needed a day off, but it would ease my mind if you would at least come down for lunch before I leave.”

“… you shouldn’t have done that, Master,” he mumbled. A beat and Isshi was there, forcing his chin up so he couldn’t avoid his gaze.

“You needed the rest, Tarou-kun. And I thought you belonged to those two still.”

Ryuutarou flinched again at the sort-of accusation in the other man’s words. But what was he to do? Kou had collapsed, been taken from him, and Yuu was in no state to be a proper Master, to be what Ryuutarou needed from a Master. If Kou didn’t recover, and the doctors seemed to think it a remote possibility at best, this would be the breaking of them. Without Kou, he and Yuu would fall to pieces. Time would not wait and neither could he. Was that really so hard to understand?

A moment that felt like an eternity passed in silence between them and then Isshi was gently carding fingers through his hair again.

“All right, pet, all right,” Isshi said softly as he sat beside him on the bed. “I promised you before that you would always be welcome here and I meant it. You will always have a place here, in whatever way you need, you have my word. Now come down for lunch.”

Ryuutarou leaned into Isshi’s touch with a low sigh as he acquiesced. This was, after all, why he had come.


End file.
